


After Practice Discussions

by chatielee, crackpairingprincess



Series: Something Just Like This [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background ushioi, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatielee/pseuds/chatielee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: Kuroo wants to gossip, but Daichi can think of much better things to do with that mouth.





	After Practice Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between chapters 1 and 2 of [ (Not So) Over Easy ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12463911/chapters/28365435) but you don't need to read that to understand. This is justt smut.

**After Practice Discussions**

Daichi sends a look to Kuroo who is changing next to him. "What's Oikawa's problem?"

Kuroo shrugs, acting more unknowing than he actually is. "Continuing his freak out about Ushijima probably."

Daichi gives a long suffering sigh. "They seemed to be getting along so well though..."

Daichi is surprised to see Kuroo grow serious for a moment. "That's probably what's freaking him out the most."

"What do you know, Kuroo?" Daichi pins him with a stare.

Kuroo would love to keep Daichi in the dark but honestly he's a bit scared of what he would do to him. "Okay, they have at least two classes together and in one of them they have to take care of an egg together. I don't think Oikawa likes all the contact."

Daichi makes a sympathetic noise. "Poor Oikawa..."

Kuroo shrugs and continues changing. "I find it entertaining. Ushijima is a pretty good guy once you actually talk to him."

A scowl takes over Daichi's face, "I can understand why Oikawa hates him though. The way he harassed him in high school was kinda creepy."

"Yeah I heard about that. Hopefully those two can work it out soon. They're going to need to." 

Kuroo grabs his towel and heads for the showers, Daichi on his heels. 

"You have to wonder if Oikawa knows about Ushijima’s massive crush on him though."

Daichi shakes his head. "Oikawa is probably too caught up in his own feelings to consider Ushijima's."

"But," Kuroo smiles slyly, "he was most definitely checking out the goods during cool down."

Daichi groans, "That can't be good for him."

Kuroo strips off his shirt and pants, towel still slung over his shoulder. "He's either going to implode or get nailed into next week."

Daichi follows suit and gets undressed. "I have a feeling it might be both."

"I bet they'll fuck in the club room."

Daichi groans and not so lightly punches Kuroo in the shoulder. "Please don't say that."

Kuroo rubs the spot Daichi punched. "Damn, Sawamura, take a joke."

Daichi only shrugs. "I didn't find it funny." And he walks into one of the shower stalls.

Kuroo rolls his eyes, but follows suit. He makes sure to catch a view of Daichi's thighs as he walks behind him though. "I'm just saying."

Once Kuroo's in Daichi closes the curtain and turns on the water. "Well maybe you should talk less and kiss me more."

Kuroo smiles and pulls Daichi in close, "Didn't get enough of me earlier?"

Daichi wills himself to not blush. He wraps his arms around Kuroo's shoulder and brings his face closer to his own. 

He smiles a bit, "Just shut up and kiss me."

Kuroo does as he's told and closes the gap between them, crowding Daichi against the stall divider. Daichi runs a hand up and tangles it in the mess that is Kuroo's hair, bringing his head down and raising slightly to meet Kuroo's lips. 

Hi boyfriend's lips are soft and the kiss is slow as Kuroo's hands move along Daichi's hips. Kuroo is glad they're the last ones in the showers. It gives him plenty of time to place soft kisses over Daichi's jaw and below his ear, reveling in the little noises Daichi breathes out.

Even after all the time they've been together, Daichi can't believe at how these simple touches are already starting to arouse him. And it seems that Kuroo has noticed, considering the knee that pushes its way in between Daichi's thighs. And how Kuroo's lips latch onto his neck. 

Kuroo drags his mouth downward, over his collarbone and the defined pectoral muscles, then dropping to his knees to kiss his way down Daichi's abs.

Kuroo's hands come to stop against Daichi's thighs as he bites into the sensitive skin. One of Daichi's hands flies to his mouth to keep a loud moan at bay while the other buries itself into Kuroo's hair. Kuroo runs the flat of his tongue over Daichi's happy trail, moving to scrape his teeth over Daichi's hipbones. 

A muffled moan comes from behind Daichi's hand and Kuroo smirks up at him.

"Careful, Sawamura. You don't want Sugawara to hear us, do you?" 

Daichi groans and lowers his hand slightly. "Shut up, Kuroo." 

He uses his other hand to push Kuroo's head down. Kuroo smirks at the action, letting out a hot breath across Daichi's dick. Daichi shutters at the feeling. Kuroo makes sure Daichi is looking at him as he wraps his lips around the head of Daichi's dick, only enough to feel the weight of it in his mouth and tease the slit with his tongue. 

Daichi's hand on Kuroo's hair tightens as he gasps out. He gives his hair a quick tug, earning a quiet moan out of Kuroo. 

"Stop teasing."

Kuroo almost wants to argue, because Daichi gives the best reactions when he's teased, but he knows they're short on time. So, he holds back his snarky comments and sinks his mouth over Daichi's cock until it felt like he would choke. Daichi moans out loudly, not caring if anyone could still be in the area. 

Both hands are now in Kuroo's hair, gripping hard enough that it probably hurts the other, even if he wouldn't say anything. Daichi's breath becomes short when Kuroo starts bobbing his head up and down.

Kuroo's hands are gripping his thighs and he pants out Kuroo's name. Water was falling over them, into Kuroo's mouth, making the slide that much wetter. The feeling was unbelievable and Daichi had to try not to push his hips forward. 

One of Kuroo's hands move to cup Daichi's balls and Daichi has to grip on one of the shelves around them so he wouldn't fall forward. He can't stop moaning and Kuroo only picks up speed, reacting to the sounds.

It's almost embarrassing that Kuroo can bring him to the edge so quickly, but Daichi can't even complain about it when Kuroo does something with his tongue that makes his head spin. One of his hands is still buried in Kuroo's hair and he pulls with a warning 

"Kuroo, ah fuck, Tetsu, stop now if you don't want it in your mouth."

Kuroo pulls off and stands back up, kissing Daichi in a way to make sure he tastes himself on his tongue. He pushes himself forward so they're chests are touching and takes both of their dicks into his hand. Daichi's head falls back against the partition and he groans. 

Spit and water make the friction between them easy and perfect, and Kuroo smirks into a kiss to his throat. Daichi's arms move around Kuroo's shoulders as he holds on. Kuroo's hand is moving up and down, gaining speed. Kuroo's kisses turn into bites which make Daichi moan even louder. 

At this point Kuroo is moaning too, harsh little growls in Daichi's ear. Daichi was already close, so it doesn't take long for him to spill over Kuroo's hand with a drawn out moan of, 

"Kuroo, nng-”

Kuroo's hand keeps moving through Daichi's orgasm, he's picking up speed and the movements are making Daichi hiss. Daichi is breathing hard when he pulls Kuroo's hand off of them and takes Kuroo's dick into his grip. 

Kuroo groans and drops his head onto Daichi's shoulder. He braces his arms over Daichi's head and cants his hips into Daichi's slippery fist. 

"Fucking hell, Daichi. Just like that."

Daichi's hand moves faster as he latches his mouth onto the space under his ear and bites and sucks. He knows he probably shouldn't leave any marks but he can't get himself the care at the moment. The slight pain is enough to send Kuroo over the edge. He cums in Daichi's hand, hips jerking and muscles spasming. Daichi kisses Kuroo's jaw and rinses his hand off under the shower spray. Kuroo chuckles and pulls his head up to kiss Daichi sweetly. 

"You're getting better at quickies."

Daichi is too tired to much more than kiss Kuroo again. "You're getting better at ruining the moment."

"It's one of my most charming qualities." He says against Daichi's lips.

Daichi smiles and wraps his arms around Kuroo's shoulder. He sighs as he kisses Kuroo a bit deeper. "That is unfortunately true. I'm not sure if it's something you should be proud of, though."

Kuroo is about to respond when Suga's voice echoes over the sound of the shower, "Are you two done being gross yet?"

Daichi freezes for a moment before groaning, his head falling forward against Kuroo's shoulder. Kuroo laugh quietly and runs his hand along Daichi's back. 

"Hello, Sugawara. Technically no, we still need to wash off from practice."

Suga makes an unimpressed noise, "Fine, but I'm going home. Will you be joining us for dinner, Kuroo?"

Kuroo presses his head against Daichi's and whispers into his ear. 

"Will I be joining you for dinner?" When Daichi nods Kuroo gives his attention back to Suga. "Yes, please."

Suga laughs from outside the showers, obviously further away now, "Okay. I'll get take out then. See you at home, Dai. You too, Kuroo."

"See ya." When Daichi doesn't say anything he looks down and sees a bright red ear. He smiles and brings his hand up to Daichi's chin and lifts his head. Daichi looks annoyed but mostly just embarrassed. 

Daichi grumbles out, "Why does he always feel the need to do that?"

Kuroo laughs warmly, not at all embarrassed. "Because it's Sugawara. I think we deserve it, for how many times we've cockblocked him."

Daichi only grumbles again, not liking that Kuroo is probably right. Kuroo smiles at Daichi, leans down and gives him a light kiss. 

"Let's get cleaned up, yeah?"

Daichi doesn't answer, a blush still on his face as he pushes Kuroo's chest away and grabs the soap. Now they really did need to wash off.


End file.
